A Prince’s Verdict Vegebul Fanfic Dragon Ball
by AramisQueen124
Summary: In a universe where Arlia, Potafuu, Namek, Earth and Vegeta-sei constitutes one of the five domains of the sadala constellation; a world where allies planets serves the prosperity of the warrior race as their ultimate rulers, a celebration is held in favor of the return of a tarnished prince. When the revelation of his betrothed's infidelity reaches his ears, he is pushed to


**1\. DESOLATION**. 

-Hunkered at the center of an overpopulated cafeteria, an hour ride away from Vegeta-sei, three saiyan sat around a table, eating the repugnant snacks serves to warriors on the spaceship, and drinking the highly concentrated beer that classified them undoubtedly as elite forces. Two robust, large powerful man and a slightly shorter male with compact bodily features, at their table crowded with empty bottle of liquor and left over food, engaged in a boiling conversation.

"Is it true that earthling women's makes better wives?"

"Shouldn't you be the expert? Heh, considering that your younger brother ditched duty for his earthling's mate!" The baldy saiyan leaned in, dragged deeply on a cigarette and narrowed his eyes in nonchalance.

"I'm not the right man for this!" Raditz snorted, banging his beer on the table in complete boredom.

Brows furrowed in austerity, a particular saiyan's eyes ticked away, staring at the empty plates with an icy, black indifference. Silent, motionless, the dim light slanted over his cheekbones and sharp jaw but washed the rest of his face in shadows. His powerful arms were crossed over his breastplate, posture indicating-always indicating that if it went on like this, someone might die.

"To my knowledge, I've heard they're incredible in bed, if you know what I mean!" Nappa stated in blissful reverie, stroking his mustache dreamily.

"You mean, a good lay? Yeah, I feel ya!" Raditz chuckled loudly, the effect of the booze slowly kicking in.

"What? Damn you Raditz! Don't tell me you've lain with a human?"

"Keep your dick in check, pal! I haven't, but you see; earth's female are quite the conquest-delicate and beautiful!" Raditz relished in what seemed to be beautiful memory of some female he might have shared an intimate history with.

"Your brother will have your neck for daring to even imagine her in such a position!" Nappa blurted out, and went back to inhale at his cigarette. The quiet saiyan lord cringed in disgust. Could Raditz be having illicit thoughts about his own sister-in-law?

"What?! Hell no! I wasn't thinking about her! At this point we both know she's family!" Raditz protested, emptying his beer at one go.

The prince's features relaxed, quite please to see that his men did possess a conscience, after all.

"How about you Mi-lord? Do you prefer earthlings or saiyans?" Nappa snickered, drawing the attention of several nearby warriors that gathered to listen.

"Tch! Keep me out of it!" He scoffed, deep voice penetrating through the chaos of the cafeteria. The saiyans warriors stared at the callous young lord with a mixture of fright and pity.

"Uh! Well, aren't you curious, lord Vegeta? I mean we've been out battling for years and not once did we cross path with an earth's female! Wouldn't that be entertaining to know; to experience?" Raditz interrupted, studying his superior with mischievous interest.

"Tch! For you maybe! I'd rather have the lamentation of my enemies as entertainment!" The answering threat in his tone was enough to shake the low ranking warriors.

"Don't bother Raditz! His lordship prefers the confinement of his fiancee instead of the thrill obtain from other species!" Nappa muttered into his pint, aware that he might just have contracted with death.

Vegeta leaned back into his chair and rested his boots on the table. The others watched him warily, swallowing, knowing quite well that his casual posture was anything but an indication that they would soon be a smoking piles of ashes. Curse the idiotic Nappa for commenting on his betrothed!

"And why would I chose an earthling instead of royalty?"

"Because; royalty, my lord...are full of shits!" Raditz mumbled through gritted teeth, and the prince glared flames of fury into the robust long-hair saiyan's eyes. If the man hadn't been his childhood friend, he would've been dead for his insolence.

"They lack the excitement of life and are always engaged in duties, ethics or morals!" The half drunk man continued, ignoring the murderous look directed to him.

"Is that so?" He arched an eyebrow, a malevolent smirk stretched on his lips. Nappa and Raditz both cast meek glances down and Vegeta stood promptly, disdain screwing his face as he turned to leave.

"You're all worthless!" He muttered in indignation, aware of the fact that his subordinates were right. Arguing with them was the least of his preoccupation, he sauntered to his quarters.

To the elite forces, it was just another day like the usual.

The only benefit of his title as royalty, had been and was his pride. Without it, proving his worth; and further making a difference would've not been permissible. Managing a little device that rated ki, the doctor who had delivered Vegeta from his mother's womb, had gaped and stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. His bloodline, constituted of elite warriors; a lineage of outstanding powers. His case had been a disappointment; he was not as privileged as his ancestors in the classification of high ranked power level.

The norm was; low energy rated saiyan babys' were put in pods and scattered across the universe, sent to distant planet as clandestines. He would've undergone the same fate if it wasn't for his position as royalty. But at what price? His reputation and pride had been tarnished, stigmatized as a disgrace.

Bullied and made into a laughingstock throughout his whole life, he'd grown up as a loner. Rejected, with no allies on which he could rely, drowning his deficiencies in whores, and was later on sent with Nappa during his early years of adulthood, to participate in war and served the affairs of Vegeta-sei. If he was a dishonor to his bloodline, then the least he could do was die a hero, protecting his planet--die a warrior in its true essence.

At a later date, it was discovered that arrangements had all been a stratagem on behalf of his father; king Vegeta the third, to have him kill in the midst of battle. The reason be, he'd wished to transfer the title of crown prince to a more capable being; his brother. Traditions had it that, if two brothers were competing for the crown, then the one emerging victorious from a deathly duel would be king. It was no secret to anyone that despite being stronger than he was, Tarble was quite the emotional man and must have certainly oppose to the idea of challenging Vegeta in deathly combat.

However, a miracle eventually occurred helping him up the chart of elite warriors. Apparently, he'd been a late bloomer and when his powers had finally unleashed during a life threatening battle, with each victory, the tangible proof of his perfection grew higher and higher. He was also ambitious, preening with accomplishment as he smoothly jumped every hurdle in his life with smug finesse. Gradually he'd been made the best of best, and waged into a perfect weapon; like he's always been entitled to by his legacy. Still, despite his admirable success in clearing his name, the desolation remained. He was aware that only with power could he be fully acknowledged and the weak, had no say in a world where the strongest reigns.

Consequently, the only source of light in his despair had been his betrothed, given to him before his departure to war with the cold empire. Soft and pure hearted, she was the one who taught him to set the bar higher; to prove his worth. At that point, it was obvious that had he been given the opportunity to chose between a saiyan and an earthling, he would assuredly chose the saiyan woman who'd always supported him in the shadow, when he had nothing. He didn't care if earthlings' female made better wife, all he needed in his life was the continuous support of the woman he loved.

-Celebration was upon the land of Vegeta-sei, and a glance through one of the large windows of the Sons' mansion, revealed areas upon areas of bullish buildings and unparalleled infrastructure situated in the middle of the golden sand desert under a sky of red and three sun. Chichi smiled jubilantly, brushing her long black hair as she thought about how it was bound to be a bountiful day with the arrival of the crown prince.

The planet, Vegeta-sei, home to the mighty saiyan warriors, was for two generations under the threat of seizure by the cold empire, and was waging a bitter war against the galactic conqueror; Frieza.

It was not a secret to her, nor to anyone else in Vegeta-sei, that her husband was one of the few elites warriors privileged to have fought at the side of the almighty dark prince. Goku, whose saiyan name was Kakarot, possessed strength that shockingly rivaled with the elites, and was thus chosen by the king to be his son's personal guard. Chichi, having been the royal chef at the time, fell in love with her now husband and married him. Their union had later on been bless with a child, and since then, she was contented with her life.

On the contrary, the dark prince had been a complete mystery. No one, except a few of the elites warriors obtained the privilege to ever meet him, and rumors had it that he had been a failure since birth. Irrespective of the gossips, her husband had insisted that the prince was unparalleled in power and strength. The news of the cold emperor subjected to defeat by him, had been concrete proof of his unprecedented abilities as a warrior.

Chichi was pulled out of her idle reverie when she heard footsteps approaching her from the hall, and she shifted her gaze to find the tall, thick form of Goku, his black soft hair unruly as ever, striding purposefully toward her with a cheerful glee in his dark eyes.

"Goku?" She called curiously, studying her husband closing the door of their bedchamber behind him, as he took a few steps inside. "You need something?"

"No, Chichi, I'm fine!" He answered calmly, a warm smile stretched on his lips as he reached forward to grasp his wife's arms. "Well! Atleast I hope so!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, scrutinizing him suspiciously. He simply led her away from the window and sat her on their bed.

"We've just receive words that the prince's spaceship will soon arrive!"

"Are you serious?" She gasped.

"Yes!" He nodded in approval. This could only mean one thing; her brother-in-law, Raditz was back. After all, both, her husband and brother-in-law served the prince as his royal guards.

"Well, should we go and welcome your brother, then?" Chichi asked. Kakarot arched an eyebrow.

"I cannot remember you being so fond of Raditz, am I right?"

"To be honest, I'd like to get a good look at that saiyan prince!" Chichi confessed sheepishly.

"Ah! I knew it! You want to meet the prince?" Goku studied her in stupor.

She would finally meet the saiyan prince! This was a potentially exciting event, and she'd been so dreadfully bored recently that she might throw a fit if he didn't allow her to accompany him. Goku, on the contrary didn't seem quite please by his wife's sudden interest in the prince.

"Goku, lets meet your prince, please!" She begged, clasping her hands together before her breasts, her eyes wide and pleading.

"I dunno..."

"Come on!" She whined, trying to coax her husband into agreeing. "You know I never met him before, and I really want to see how he looks!"

"Chichi!" Goku deadpanned. "I'm a saiyan too, obviously he'll look like me!"

"Well, you're not royalty!" She argued. "I've heard he is quite a strategist and handsome too!"

"That's no fair, Chichi! I'm handsome too...and...and smart!" Goku's lips curved into an innocent pout, quite stung by his wife's compliment directed to the young lord of the saiyan race.

"I know!" She punched her left palm excitedly, ignoring her husband's pouts. "We can probably ask Blue to tag along!"

"You're still trying to hook her up with some saiyan man, aren't you?" Goku complained over-protectively.

"She needs a life partner! How long is she going to be single, huh?"

"I don't know about that, but I don't think the prince is the right man for Blue! Especially since he's already engaged!" Goku protested.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Chichi rolled her eyes in vexation.

"Alright! I'm taking you with me, but so you know, the prince is not very pleasant to be around with! If you're expecting someone with refine manners and all, then he might fail your expectation!" He sighed in defeat, unable to dissuade his woman.

"Of course honey, no problem!" Chichi chirped happily.

-She was practically vibrating in excitement as Goku led her into the military compound landing strip, awaiting the arrival of the saiyan-jin prince's spaceship. The ship had gradually slowed as it broke through Vegeta-sei's atmosphere, and Chichi, along with Goku, and rows of royal guards, stood heavily anticipating the landing.

She gasped at the size of the spacecraft; the wind rushed around them into a whirlwind as the ship descended, and Chichi held onto the fabric of her long, purple dress, holding the skirt in place while shielding her eyes from the sun, not wanting to miss anything about the mysterious dark prince.

It finally landed with a soft whirr, engines cutting off, and her breaths stuttered in anticipation as the large door slowly opened with a hiss. The rows of royal guards dispersed and aligned themselves at both sides of the metal stairs connected to the open door. A welcoming befitting a prince, undoubtedly.

Three silhouette stood at the entrance, two of which were robust giant and the other one, a shorter male, making it rather impossible for others to believe he was even saiyan.

When the mist clouding the entrance dissipated, Chichi swore she could already distinguish the hair features of Raditz. The shorter male was the first one to move. Chichi could easily distinguished the white, golden-tip solleret boots of the first saiyan exiting the ship. Gradually, the owner of the feet encased in the white boots descended the stairs and Chichi gasped, unable to maintain her stupor at bay.

The man was dressed in dark blue, royal viscose spandex tights and long sleeves t-shirt that accentuated every single part of his male toned muscles, accompanied with a white breastplate patterned with golden designs. His hands were gloved in white and his arms were crossed in supremacy over his armor, eyes closed as he descended each steps with extreme certainty. Though not as large and tall as she'd imagined, he was clearly fit, trim even, and the define muscles on his blue-clad extremities spoke of undeniable power.

What shocked Chichi even more was the fact that he radiated a dark threatening aura. One could easily be intimidated by him. On ground, as he took a few purposeful strides forward, she curiously took in the red cap that was attached by golden notches at his shoulders.

It was him! He was the prince!

Her eyes further traveled upward assessingly onto the red band that hung around his left bicep, it bore the royal crest design. If she'd had any doubt before, it was now confirmed that she'd been ogling at the prince the entire time.

Finally, her eyes shifted to his face and she bite onto her lower lips to choke another noisy gasp that was threatening to break loose. He was, without any doubt, the most handsome saiyan she'd ever seen.

The prince had black hair, spiked neatly above his head like tempered flames that ended in a severe widow peak, and since his eyes were closed, she couldn't grasped the look of them. He had flawlessly, refined features, with tall, thin aristocrate nose, perfectly shape lips and high-cheekbones framed by a painfully sharp jawline, and smooth, lightly tanned skin.

The royal guards proceeded with their salutation and he simply ignored them, eyes opening in slow boredom as he scrutinized his surrounding like a predator.

"Hey Vegeta!" The voice of her husband exclaiming excitedly beside her haul her out of her haze and her head jerk in his direction, thankful that her husband had interrupted the strange spellbound. The prince groaned but took a few steps in Goku's direction.

"What do you want clown?" He bite out venomously causing Chichi's eyes to widen in stupor at the nickname attributed to her husband. She glared at the prince momentarily, preparing for a come back, but as her eyes sank in his, her resolves faltered. It was those irises that had stilled her breath. They were deep dark pits, and Chichi felt if she looked at them for too long, her life essence might be sucked into their obsidian depth. Something about his unblinking stare, about the satisfied way he carried himself-she instantly felt a chill.

"No cool, Vegeta! I'd thought you'd be happy to meet an old friend!" Goku complained.

"You better be ready for a spar with me, later on, Kakarot! Considering you got enough time to rest!" His tone was icy cold and harsh. Chichi frowned. Usually, she wasn't one to be easily intimidated but this prince, was someone far from amiable. He exuded an assurance that frightened her.

His eyes landed on her, with the same bored, arrogant expression that accompanied his gaze.

"Oh, Vegeta, this is my wife, Chichi!" Her husband introduced after noticing the sudden attention of the Prince toward his woman.

"Your wife, you say?" The prince questioned, a minimal change in his tone.

"Yes, and Chichi? This is the prince!" Goku said, causing Chichi to glance at him for a moment before shifting her gaze back to the prince.

"I...I am pleased to meet you, Prince Vegeta!" She said softly, stuttering over her words, not quite sure of how to adresse royalty.

At this, Vegeta's lips braced with an arrogant smirk before bowing down in an elegant salutation in front of her.

"The pleasure...is truly mine!" He answered politely, and straightened himself afterward. To think that Goku had said he wouldn't show proof of mannerism had been quite the understatement. Ignoring the cold and harsh expression that warped his face, he was undoubtedly graceful and polite. Chichi smiled.

"I'm hoping that you'll join duty as soon as possible Kakarot!" The prince's attention shifted back to her husband.

"Yes! Sure!"

"Ah! And kakarot?," the saiyan prince declared, halting midway in his trajectory to the palace. "Congratulation for your son!"

"Well thanks there, buddy!" Goku smiled goofily, and both Chichi and her husband, watched him leave followed by some royal guards.

To Chichi, he was definitely a whole lot amiable than his predatory stance portrayed him to be.

-Life in the military laboratory was the worse, especially after having caught her boyfriend cheating. She didn't hate her work since she was in her elements, and tampering with alien advanced technology was paradise in the whole universe for an extremely qualified technician like she was; but being bullied by the crew of the saiyan woman that had snatched her lover was a whole different issue. As if emotional turmoil wasn't sufficient and now she had to undergo physical damages, daily.

She wiped away some of her tears, sitting on her bed, and trying to patch some of her injuries obtained in the confrontation with the rookies earlier. In a year, her life had transited from fairytale to a word; misery. What had begun with one of the best romance story of her life, resulted into one of her worst nightmares.

Homecoming from work, she was particularly relieve to see that Chichi was absent from home which was very unlike her. While avoiding Goku was of easy task, one could never truly escape the striping scrutiny of Chichi's assessing eyes. The Sons' regarded her as family and Goku, acting like the protective younger brother that he was, would often complained about her having to work in that 'bin' like room she called a lab at the military department. Staying home and doing nothing, wasn't how she'd envisioned her life to be either. She was aware however, if Goku was to see her in such a state, it would mean the end of her career. He hated witnessing her in miserable conditions.

A light knock at her door, startled her and in panicked, clumsy gestures, she rapidly tucked her first aid kit and accessories under her comforter. Wiping her tears hastily with the back of her hand and adjusting her long sleeves over her bandaged arms, she heaved; "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Chichi in all her gleeful glory.

"Now then, where were you?!" Chichi exclaimed excitedly causing the blue-haired woman to arch an eyebrow at her, mentally congratulating herself for skillfully concealing her sorrows and wounds.

"Duh! At work obviously!"

"Goku and I dropped by the military quarters, today! But you were nowhere in sight! Not even in your lab!" Chichi puffed in irritation.

"Well, yeah! I had a few things to do!" She lied, trying to hide her discomfort. Lying to her best-friend wasn't something she adored.

"Guess what? I met the prince!" Chichi screeched enthusiastically, clapping her hand dreamily like some excited young girl in love and Bulma had to cover her ears to prevent them from hurting.

"Jeez Chichi! You're married!"

"So what? Can't blame me for appreciating the beauty of a handsome man!" She defended, outraged and Bulma chuckled.

"Oh! Was he that handsome, yeah?!"

"You should have seen him Blue! He may look a little...hum...scary...but he is totally the hot-stuff !"

"I hear you Chiich!" Goku's voice resounded from down the hallway and the blue-hair girl giggled noisily. Chichi's face contorted in what seemed to be embarrassment that she later on hided in a smug mask.

Heavy footsteps echoed across the corridor and not too long afterward, Goku emerged by the doorway, beside his wife, his usual goofy grin on.

"Hey Blue, how have you..." he paused, smile gradually fading into an austere expression, grimacing as he sniffed the air. Bulma tensed, knowing exactly what he was doing. His sparkling dark eyes stiffened, scrutinizing her like a piece to some peculiar puzzle.

"Is something wrong honey?" Chichi perused at her husband's sudden change in mood. In fast strides, Goku was next to Bulma, ripping the cloth of her sleeves apart, shocking Chichi momentarily.

"What is that, Blue?" Goku beckoned at her bandaged arms, face overwhelmed with some emotions close to angst and vexation. She should've known better not to try escape his olfactory acuity, outstandingly now that the scent of her blood was still fresh and that her wound hadn't yet healed.

"I...I'm sorry Goku! I-I didn't want to..." She hadn't had the time to complete when Goku pulled her into a comforting hug. Bulma recognized that embrace, it was a 'protective' one to reassert the fact that she was sister to him and he'd do anything to protect his family.

"Don't be...I'm a terrible friend! Hell, I couldn't even protect you!"

"Don't blame yourself! It's not your fault, you know!" Bulma frustratingly averred and despised herself at the moment for the feeling of self-hate clouding Goku's dark irises.

"Still I..."

"I'm telling you Goku! It's not your fault!"

"What happened this time? Are they still bullying you?" Chichi inquired, quite concerned. Bulma simply shrugged.

"Bulma, I need you to stop working at that lab!" Goku commanded authoritatively. It was one of the few time she'd heard her friend adopt that peculiar stance, and undoubtedly, he was intimidating.

"Yeah! It'll be tough even for us to protect you if you're out of sight!" The familiar voice of Raditz butted in and all three dummies' head snapped by the doorway, where the robust man leaned against the doorframe, boredom grazing his dark, lifeless irises. Chichi had moved to occupy the spot next to Bulma on the bed and had a comforting motherly grasp over her back.

"Hey Raditz! Didn't see you coming!" Bulma fought the tears that had started to form in her eyes as she greeted Goku's brother. The robust man acknowledged her greeting with a slight nod of the head.

"knowing you, you'll probably die in sadness if you don't have technology to play with!" Raditz continued in nonchalance. Chichi scowled, not really understanding what her brother-in-law was trying to depict. "Quit your job at the military headquarters! I'll help you get a spot in the royal laboratory and work for the king instead! At least there you'll be safe and your inventions will be valued!"

"For once Raditz, you said something quite useful!" Chichi agreed with a smug smirk and her brother-in-law simply shrugged.

"I can't believe none of you had the idea!"

"Well! I didn't actually think of it!" Goku scratched his head, chuckling sheepishly. Sometimes one could easily mistaken him for a child rather than an adult.

"As expected from you!" Accused his elder brother. "Can't understand why that earthling married you!"

"Goku is the sweetest! Now stop it Raditz!" Chichi protested, stomping her feet in irritation and giving the fierce glare to her brother-in-law.

"So you think I'm more handsome than the Prince?" Goku tried to discreetly coerce his woman into flattering him.

"Don't get delusional, honey! I said you're the sweetest! Lets be honest, the prince is handsome, alright! I'm not even sure there's one saiyan on this planet that can rivaled him!"

"No cool Chiich! You praised him too much!" Goku sulked like a child, arms crossed over his breastplate, lips curved into a boyish pout causing Bulma to outburst into stark laughters. Gradually, Chichi and Raditz followed suit after exchanging a few gaze.

"When are you gonna act your age idiot?!" Raditz reproached, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "It's no secret that the prince is renowned across the planet for his extreme good look, alright!"

"Hey Raditz...not you too!" Groaned Goku boyishly.

"I can't help but feel left out in this conversation! Is this prince as handsome as they claim?" Bulma arched an eyebrow, blue orbs inspecting her three friends with interest.

"I wouldn't wander there, if I were you B. The prince, you see, is engaged!"

"I had no intention Raditz! Just wanted to satisfy my curiosity!"

"This curiosity and wit is gonna be the death of you someday!" Raditz approached the small group of three that sat on the bed and patted Bulma on the head like the overprotective elder brother she always considered him to be. The blue-hair woman wiggled from his large hands in protest.

"Now then; if this problem is solve, can I get something to eat? I'm starving!" Goku groused childishly, patting his roaring tummy.

"Of course honey! No problem!" Chichi regarded her husband affectionately.

"Oh I'd like that too!" Raditz agreeably nodded to himself.

"Saiyan's and their foods!" Bulma heaved loudly with a slight roll of her eyes. Food, however was the least of her preoccupation in the midst of vicissitudes.

-The whole Son family were assembled for a feast to celebrate the safe return of Raditz and their remarkable victory in the ruthless war that had conspired between the saiyans' and the colds'. Bulma decided to remain within the seclusion of her bedchamber, claiming that she wasn't really hungry. The truth of the matter being that she'd been involuntarily sinking in a state of despair.

Bardock; Goku and Raditz's father, was in an upsetting mood, playing with his food as he listen to his sons' empty conversation. His wife, Gine, patted him with concerned on the shoulder and he shrugged to brush off the matter. Gine knew not to push further when he was in a state of reflection.

Raditz was the first one to point out; "Hey dad? You alright?"

"Hmm yeah?! Why do you ask?!" Bardock, rested the folk down on the table, beside his plate. Goku, who'd been commenting on how 'full' he was, patting his tummy to reassert his point, paused and scowled.

"I've been willing to ask too! Something is clearly the matter! What's wrong?" Goku insisted. Bardock studied the younger lookalike of himself and smiled weakly.

Bardock warned; "If I tell you, you'll all have to promise me not to be mad!"

They eyed each other warily but nodded nevertheless.

"I think that Blue needs a life partner, a saiyan mate capable of protecting her!"

"What but dad, we can't..."

"Actually, Goku..." Interrupted Chichi. "I agree with your dad!"

"Explain your point!" Raditz snorted, placing his glass of fruit juice on the table, brows furrowing to better assess his father's words.

"Don't get me wrong! I'm not trying to get rid of her or anything, but...clearly, she can't spend her entire life alone and I've noticed she's been particularly sad lately. At first I'd imagined she'd quickly move on... but its been nearly five month and she's remained in the same state! I'm worried!"

"In short, you want us to find her a mate so she can be happy...again?" Raditz questioned, not quite please with his father's proposition. Bardock simply nodded.

"Lets suppose she agrees to this, who might be suitable for her?! It's quite tough of a task, dad!" Goku tried to reason, interrupting his brother's attempt to object. Raditz glared at his younger sibling.

"How about a human mate instead of a saiyan?! I mean a warrior human mate capable of defending and protecting her!" Chichi offered.

Raditz arched a displeased eyebrow at his sister-in-law; "you have someone in mind?"

"Well...umm yes! Tien!"

"Uhh...what?! You want Tien for Blue?" Goku screech in disbelief.

"Yeah! Why not?! He is the king's royal guard, after all!"

"Why a human mate? Saiyan's are not that bad, though your husband is an exception; I admit!" Raditz spat venomously, already hating this conversation.

"Uhh! Blue is constantly bullied by saiyan female, you know and saiyan's are known to be quite...aggressive. What if she befalls the wrong hands?"

"Those filthy saiyan bullying the weaker are simply low classed cowards! No saiyan with a pride would result to bullying!" Raditz banged his fists in annoyance on the table, causing the foods occupying the furniture to quiver, some folks and spoons even dropped to the ground with an annoying clank. As much as he was trying to convince himself that he was furious about Bulma being bullied, he knew for a fact that by day, his feelings were intensifying.

"Then how about Cabba?" Goku suggested, scratching his head like an idiot. "He's an elite and he is the most gentle and kind saiyan I know! Handsome too, I must add!"

"Cabba uhh?! That's a very good choice!" Bardock commented, transfixed momentarily. In fact, he was only putting up a facade to spite his elder son. His son may have taken him for a fool but he was hoping that he could forcibly coerced Raditz out of indecision.

"Then lets go for Cabba! I'll convince her!" Chichi exclaimed excitedly. Both her husband and father-in-law gave her a nod of approval.

"I'll meet him tomorrow and ask for his private line number! The guy is really amiable and a student of the Prince! I've met him a few times on the battlefield! He's a skilled fighter too and is respected everywhere across Vegeta-sei!" Goku averred and upon hearing the word 'prince', Chichi's face lit up.

"The prince's student?!" Incredulity was visible on her face, Goku nodded.

"Then I bet he must be a suitable one for Blue! If he's anything like his master, of course!"

"Oh come on! Cabba is a lot politer than Vegeta, you know!" Goku complained, knowing exactly that his wife was only sought for an opportunity to flatter the prince.

"Then you better hurry and fix him up for a date with our beautiful girl! I'll talk to Blue and if she's agreeable to it, I need the number ready, Goku! So I can give it to her...you hear me!" Chichi pinched at her husband's ear and he winced.

"Yeah...yeah...now stop it sheesh! You're hurting me!" Goku pouted at his wife who released him and he place a hand on his abused ear. His father and mother simply laughed at the scene, proud to have a fierce daughter-in-law.

The muscles in his forearms twitched from the pressure of his tensed, tight fists. Having had enough, Raditz stood up violently from his chair causing the furniture to fall backwards, and he stormed out of the dining room, completely pissed off; leaving behind, his confused family; except for Bardock who knew exactly what was the matter with his son.

Losing his Blue was not how he'd intended his life to be, after his return to planet Vegeta-sei.

Unless...unless he was quick enough into wooing her.

Making his final decision, Raditz concluded that he'd let them match her up with that Cabba guy while he court her in secrecy, winning her love and further making her, his. He was a saiyan after all, they did thrive for a challenge. The simple thought of it brought a mischievous grin to his lips. mThe war of love had begin.

Bulma Brief, alias Blue; was his and only his...


End file.
